1. Technological Field
The present invention relates to a printing device.
2. Background Technology
The printing technique of for example, Patent Citation 1 is one known technique for carrying out printing at high resolution. According to the aforedescribed technique, a plurality of nozzle rows provided to a print head are shifted relative to one another by a predetermined spacing in the sub-scanning direction.
However, a problem has been pointed out in that, due to inclination of the print head, errors in the scanning amount in the sub-scanning direction relative to the printing medium, ink landing error from individual nozzles, or the like, ink landing positions may deviate from their target positions, and localized density of dot disposition (herein also termed “banding”) may be conspicuous in the printed image.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-113852 (Patent Citation 1) is an example of the related art.